


Reconnection

by Verasteine



Series: Disconnections [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two nights after "Disconnections".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverkit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silverkit).



Jack was putting the hub into dark mode, and Ianto was hovering near the coffee machine. He was tired, too tired, really, to stay in the hub this evening. The last few days had been busy, and his double absences had meant a lot of work for him to catch up on. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned.

"Tired, Ianto?"

Jack had drifted back without Ianto realising it. Suppressing his start, he turned to Jack. "When am I not?"

Jack frowned for a brief second. "Everything all right?"

Ianto shrugged. "Just tired, Jack."

"Are you sure?" Jack stepped forward, hooking an index finger through one of Ianto's belt loops. "You've been off a bit, lately."

"I'm fine," Ianto repeated. "Just..."

"Tired?" Jack supplied with a smile.

Ianto quirked a lip. "Yes. No. Bit depressed, maybe."

Jack pulled him closer and looked into Ianto's eyes. "Anything I can do?"

"No." Ianto sighed. "It'll go away by itself."

Jack brushed fingers through Ianto's hair, and Ianto almost leaned into that touch. "What do you need, Ianto?"

You, Ianto wanted to say, but dismissed it. "Just..." He felt too tired to articulate a need he hadn't managed to name for himself yet. This time, Jack waited him out. "Just..." He searched for words. "Let me stay."

"Always," Jack replied, confused. "That's never been a problem, has it? You're always welcome here, you know that, right?"

Ianto nodded. He heaved a sigh, even as he mentally berated himself for being overly dramatic. He dropped his head. Jack stepped in and coaxed him to rest it on his shoulder. Ianto closed his eyes. "I know," he answered Jack at last.

He felt Jack's arms come around his waist. "I'm letting you stay," Jack said softly. "And I'm staying with you, if that's what you want. Let you get a good night's sleep, nothing more."

The need he hadn't been able to voice slotted into place. "Yes, please."

Jack pressed his lips against his cheek. "Good."

\--

He slid under the covers into Jack's embrace, and let Jack move him around until he lay spooned with his back against Jack's chest and Jack's hand over his heart.

"Nothing will happen tonight," Jack said in a low voice. "I'm staying right here, and you're going to get some rest." He kissed the skin behind Ianto's ear.

Ianto nodded slowly, drowsy.

After a beat, Jack said, "You had me worried this week."

Ianto twisted a little, but he couldn't quite see Jack's eyes. "How so?"

"When we couldn't find you Tuesday..." Jack breathed deeply. "I kept imagining traffic accidents, your car mangled somewhere, or a fire, or--"

"Jack," Ianto interrupted gently. "It didn't happen."

"I know." Jack's voice was thick. "I know."

Ianto found and squeezed Jack's hand.

"What did happen?" Jack asked. "When Gwen finally brought you in, you seemed... browbeaten."

"Administrative mix-up," Ianto explained. "I just didn't... do very well with being arrested. Being handcuffed."

Jack kissed his skin again. "Nothing else, though?"

"Jack," Ianto said fondly, "this is Cardiff, not London. They were all unfailingly polite."

"Not all," Jack scoffed. "They could have called us, you know."

"They probably forgot," Ianto replied. He smiled to himself. "Are you going to let me catch some sleep?"

"Sorry," Jack said, a chuckle in his voice. "Want a bedtime story?"

Ianto suppressed a tired giggle, and went for a dignified snort instead. "Sure."

"Have you ever heard of raxacoricofallapatorians?" Jack tightened his embrace. "They're these green, seven foot tall creatures that have this strange habit of becoming mobsters. Let me tell you about the time I met one. Her name was Margaret, although that wasn't her real name..."

Ianto smiled and closed his eyes.

\--  
finis.


End file.
